User blog:OnceAgain/Inside Jokes
My sisters and I have a joke that we started since I was showing off how much literature I knew. I told them, "You don't know what's in Tarzan!" while making a waving hand gesture and putting emphasis on it, and they thought it was hilarious. The Tarzan series were probably among the books Elsie Dinsmore's father would have kept away from her. They aren't bad compared with some things today, but I'm sure they were considered bad back then. I've only read the first few and they seem alright enough so far, unless I missed a few pages when my tablet was acting up. I considered Madame Bovary the worst book ever, until recently, and I only read it because Veggietales made a parody of it. It was sitting on my shelf and I thought I'd satisfy my curiousity. All I can say is: I despise that woman. The best thing to happen to her was a slow and painful death. She was an awful person, who destroyed her happy family by being selfish and stupid. And again, I thought that was the worst book ever, until school started throwing all these horrible books at me. It seems school tries to pick all the worst books of all history to force kids to read. No wonder people don't like reading anymore! So basically, any book I've read in school has been awful, but the worst had to have been 1984. I was again curious, and I probably almost died when I read it, decided it was horrible, and then learned our class would be reading it within a week! I know they have to teach social issues or something like that, but still... I guess I'm just a little old fashioned, or maybe just overly critical, because I really have a dislike for most modern books. They just don't seem that valuable. I like to look at the book's covers and see how antique looking it is and how plain and simple it looks, and then I have more of a liking to it. (That was why I read the Silver Donkey, after all, which had a beautiful green plain cover with just a silver donkey in the middle.) Which brings me to the fact that I really had wanted a copy of The English Orphans and I was very upset at not having two dollars with me at the time! I could tell just by the cover that it would be just the story I'd like to read! And I was right, because I started reading it and it was absolutely wonderful. I'm in the middle of so many book series right now though already. I just felt like writing a really long blog post, because I remembered saying that I had never read a book I didn't like before when I wrote about the Green Knowe books. I remembered later that there were lots of books I didn't like and I ought to mention them because honesty is my favorite virtue. Then of course this post seemed so negative, so I had to mention The English Orphans, because I've been thinking of the Oz books for way too long. Category:Blog posts